In restraints
by CaptainAsaTurner
Summary: You know, there are consequences for taking someones picture without asking them. I wish I would have known that earlier. (EriSol ff rated M for later reasons)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my very first Homestuck fanfic. This is AU seeing and its human!stuck. There will be a few things different and a few things that are conon as well. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**This will be a sort of long fanfic so I hope you guys follow it to the end. **

**Comments would be very much appreciated c:**

* * *

"I need some fucking water and her **medications** in here right now!" You hear your father screaming at the top of his lungs for you. For some reason, you didn't realize that he was doing so until he was standing at the doorway of your mother's room. You were standing in the kitchen; leaning over the counter as you hold back tears. "Did you not hear me?! Get the god damn medications boy! Or can you not do anything right?!" His dark chocolate eyes stare into your green and blue ones.

"Y-Yeth I heard you!" You scream and take hold of the medications that were sitting on the counter. Pushing his negative calls away, you walk up to him and slam them into his hand. Soon after you did that, the man you call your **father** walks back into the room with the door cracked. You hear slight mumbling, the rattle of pills, and then something horrible.

Your mother's **bloody **coughs.

She gasps for air **desperately**, and your father screams **hysterically**. You slam yourself against the wall and toss your head back. Tears stream down your face as you hear a ventilator being started up.

_Why? Why her? Please..._

Your thoughts take control of you. Screaming as well, you walk into your room and stand before a mirror. The mirror was long and frankly, you don't know why it was even in your room to begin with. "Aghh!" You scream more and toss a heavy remote at the glass. It shatters, and you feel better, but in all the wrong reasons. Sobbing more, you collapse on your bed. The tears just wouldn't stop falling. Images of your horrific father appear into your head as well as your sick mother.

Soon, you cry yourself to sleep at 1:39 in the morning. The ventilator has been running for an hour now and then finally shuts off.

You know if your mother doesn't get the right treatment, she will-

**Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are 19 years old. You go to COLLAGE but still live with your PARENTS. Your mother is VERY SICK and your father is a GIGANTIC PRICK. He wasn't always like this but you LOATH HIM TO THE CORE. You assume that he is angry because of your dying mother but you really DON'T CARE anymore. **

**You're name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you feel like your world is falling apart. **

The next morning Sollux woke up. Crust had formed around his eyelids from the crying he did just the other night. He couldn't hear anything besides the movement of the bed sheets. His father and mother must've been sleeping still.

_Oh yeah...the night..._

Standing up to his feet, the slender male rubbed his face a little and shook out his short light brown hair. His green and blue eyes look around for his camera. The camera that he spends forever saving up for. He had a little **obsession **with digital art and computer hacking. First it was computer hacking and coding, but he knew he couldn't make a career out of that. So, in result, he went to college for digital design and photography. Those were just hobbies he picked up along the way.

Once he spotted it, Sollux quickly tossed it on the edge of his bed; then began the search for his bag. His classes started at 9am and it was 7:40am right now.

Sollux found his bag and then quickly stripped his clothes off to put on fresh ones. His bee necklace hangs around his neck. _Mom I hope you get better. I promise, I'll get all the money you need in order to get better. _He thought as he held the necklace in his hands. His mother gave him this necklace a few years ago before she had gotten dreadfully sick. Sollux had always liked bees for some reason, and she thought it would be a great gift for him.

After he was done changing, the male slipped out of his room and into the hallway. He continued to walk towards the front door, but when he got to the kitchen, he stopped. His father was sitting in the kitchen sipping on some freshly made coffee. "Sollux, is that you?" Asked his father without looking at him.

"...Hmm?" Sollux replied quietly.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah I am. I'll thee-see you when I get back."

They didn't say anything after that. Sollux just walked past the kitchen and into the living room. Though, as he slipped on his shoes, his father called out to him again. "Sollux."

His eyes shut momentarily and then exhaled. "Yeth?" For a second there, the slender male questioned whether he should even stop to listen to his father. Deep inside his heart, he knew he should and that he did the right thing.

"I'm...sorry about last night. She hasn't had an episode like that in a few days now. I...thought she was getting better."

_Foolish..._

Sollux bit his bottom lip and nodded. "It's okay dad; I'll try and get more money for the operation." With that, he cracked the door open. "I'll be back later." Then he left, and didn't even look back.

* * *

It was around autumn and Sollux, thankfully, had his giant zip up hoodie. If it weren't for his best friend Karkat, telling him to bring a jacket, he probably wouldn't have. The city air made it even colder than in other areas; which were one thing that he hated about living out here.

At least around here there were plenty of jobs around here and some pretty decent people. That was one thing that wasn't so bad.

Before he knew it, Sollux was wandering by the coffee shop he always went to every morning. He only went there to do two things. One was to get coffee and the other was to take pictures of this male that came here every morning. To be honest, this guy was the only reason why he went there in the first place.

_It's him. There he is. _

Sollux flipped off the lid that covered the lenses and held the somewhat heavy piece of metal to his face. Just as he did, a well dressed brunette walked out of the coffee shop with his blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

_This guy is such a hipster..._

He thought and shot a photograph of him holding the coffee in one hand. Then his free hand brushed the purple streak of hair away from his eyes as cocked his neck. Sollux, snapped a few more shots as the brunette started to walk away. His tight skinny jeans hugged his muscular thighs and his trench coat lay in all the right places.

_Those are enough pictures right? I think they'll be satisfied with those. _

As the slender fellow pressed the snap button, Sollux's other finger slipped and pressed the flash button. When the picture was taken, a flash went off right in front of the brunette's line of view.

_Crap..._

Quickly Sollux backed away and started off before the nice looking guy could see him with the camera. When he walked the other direction, his light brown hair falls in his face as he turns to see if the other male knew it was him.

In that moment, his icy blue and forest green eyes met those soft lavender ones.

* * *

Fiddling with his camera, Sollux sat in his class next to some of his friends. One of them being Kanaya Maryam. They were on pretty good terms; she didn't hate him so that was a pretty good start. Kanaya has helped him out with some things and well he repaid her to what he thought would be sufficient.

"Did you attain fresh pictures for this class?" She glanced her head over to the male as he flipped though the pictures of Ampora. Quickly, Sollux brought the camera to his chest.

"Yeah I took them thith-this...morning."

"Let me give my imput on them."

"Uh...no it's okay."

_If she sees them she'll know they're of that Ampora guy. _

Kanaya paused and blinked her dark green eyes slowly. Her full red lips curved as she leaned in closer to the light haired male. "Who are you taking pictures of Sollux?" Inquired Kanaya as he gazed into her eyes for a moment.

Sollux licked his lips and grasped the camera firmly. "N-Nobody! Oh my fuck..." He turns the front of his torso towards her as he backs away into Vriska Serket . She though, grabbed his arms and held him down just as Kanaya grabbed at the camerA that was in his left hand. "Hey! KA..!" Glared the blue and green eyed one.

"Oh? And might this fellow be Ampora?" Her eyebrow raised. "You fancy him?" She and Vriska laughed a little in a very unpleasent way.

"Hell no! He's a rich bastard and I know he wouldn't really give a crap if I took pictureth of him anyway. Fuck how idiotic can you get?" Screamed Sollux towards the girls. His lisp, saturated a few words in his sentence.

Jerking his arms away, the male snatched his camera back and looked forward towards the front of the classroom.

After that there was silence. The teacher had walked in and class had started quick as a wink. Sollux though, was still somewhat frustrated.

_I though that class was never going to end..._

As the Gemini walked down the street, he had just strolled out of the building from his last class. His hands shoved in his jacket pocket as he made his way past some dorm rooms.

_Why on earth would I like Ampora? I don't even know him. All I know is his name and that's because he has __**a class **__with me._

Then there was a pause in his thoughts.

_Maybe I should apologize to Kanaya later for snapping at her like that._

Then a russle in a near by bush made him jump a little and quickly turn around to see what it was. "Who'th there...?" Called Sollux as his eyes cast around. There was nothing, so he thought he might as well continue.

_I hope mother is ok..._

Suddenly, just as he heard another russle in the bushes, Sollux spun around again only to see a figure for a quick moment. "Hey-..!" He calls out with widen eyes. The male felt sharp pain hit the right side of his head and then...

**Everything went black. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not mean for this to take so long ahaha~ **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"Ngh.." Groaned Sollux as he started to gain consciousness. His eyes fluttered for a few minutes as he shook his head. It was throbbing a little and when he went to rub it as well as his eyes, Sollux realized his hands were bound behind him. It would seem he was sitting in a chair, but not just sitting; he was bound to the chair.

_The fuck?_

Abruptly, the skinny male reclaimed what had happened the last time he was awake. Flashes of when he was walking home hit him like a truck would hit a small sedan in an accident. Yes that's what his mind was like at this moment. A giant pile up that just had flashes of what happened in tact. Nothing useful was coming from these flashes besides the obvious answer.

_Was I kidnapped? _

That thought instantly scared him shitless and he started to jerk at his hands wildly. Hell he even tried moving his legs but guess what? Those were tied to the legs of the chair. This was a bad situation to be in. No-this was a down right fucked up situation to be in.

_Where am I!? Who's the prick who brought me here! _

His thoughts ran just as wild as his hands and legs were. Sollux was so freaked out that he felt his heart racing. So much, that he thought it was going to burst. He was moving around a lot and he almost tipped the chair over.

"Crap!" Yelped the dirty blonde as he caught his balance amazingly. After he almost fell, Sollux exhaled roughly and stared at the darkness in front of him.

_Captor, calm your damn tits and try to figure out something useful..._

Once again he shook his head and stared around the dark room as best as he could. It was really dark in here. The only source of light was coming from under the doorway and that wasn't very much lighting. Other then that, the room smelled like cologne and lavenders. A very expensive type of cologne. Who knew why it smelled like lavenders in there but it did.

There was also windows with dark shades over them. The shades seemed more like full pieces of like thick plastic or some shit covering them seeing as there was only light seeping through the bottom of the windows as well. Obviously this person went to great lengths to make sure there was no light coming inside the room. It reminded him of the movie The Disappearance of Alice Creed when she was in the room tied to a bed with no light at all except when the men who took her came into the room.

_At least I'm not tied to a bed..._

"Well it looks like someone is finally awake." A deep voice echoed in Sollux's eardrums. He jumped and his eyes glanced around to see where the other male was. Again his heart raced.

"W-Who the hell are you?! And what do you want from me?!" Snapped Sollux with a glare plastered all over his face.

_Wait that voice...It sounds so familiar yet...not? _

Shuffling of the feet was heard, and then he felt the chair shake a little. Warm, minty breath washed against his face. His guess was that the male before him was leaning over him while Sollux sat in the chair.

_So this is a guy...is he like a gay pedophile or something? _

"Oh you're so in for it." Said the mysterious male with a laugh at the end of his words. It was only now that he heard the British accent lingering in his words. That was something he was going to make sure he didn't forget.

"Does...that mean you're gonna like rape me or some shit? Because I sort of find that stuff attractive." Sollux grinned even though the other couldn't see it. When he was confident, Sollux could suppress the lisp he had been fighting since he was young.

He could tell this guy wasn't an adult or whatever and had to be no older than him. There was just this vibe that Sollux was getting that was telling himself that.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I kidnap you an' you say somethin' like that?"

"You're saying something is wrong with me when you're the one that kidnapped me? That makes a shit load of sense."

"Don't turn the tables on me Sollux Captor!" He snapped at him in that same stupid British accent. For some reason he couldn't take this guy seriously. Even though he knew he wasn't in the right spot to make his kidnapper angry. Part of the slender male knew that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"Oh you know my name? Do you want a gold star for your forehead?"

"Oh my fuck shut up for once an' let me talk will you!" Suddenly he covered Sollux's mouth, and well...Sollux just licked his hand and clomped on his hand. "EW!" The other male screeched and moved his hand down to his throat. Now he knew the other was mad, so he decided to shut his mouth from now on. The grip tightened and Sollux noticed he was having a hard time breathing.

"th-thop..." Exclaimed Sollux as he tried to push the mysterious male's hand away from his throat.

"Stop bein' smart...I know what you're doin' in the mornin's so I'm warnin' you. Cut it out, got it? I don't like it an' you didn't even ask." His voice deepened a little as he was threatened by his kidnapper. Suddenly, in his mind, things just became down right serious. Not that things weren't serious before, Sollux just had not taken the seemingly larger male seriously. "Or I swear I'll make you regret it."

"O-Okay I got it.." Muffled the dirty blonde, but the male didn't let him go.

_W-What is he doing?! I said I would cooperate! Even thought I don't really know what this freak is even talking about..._

Instantly the slender male started to jerk his head. His arms desperately tried to get free as his kidnapper choked him. Soon he felt light headed...and his body fell into a panic but then just relaxed. Almost as if it was giving up the fight.

**Again, everything went black.**

* * *

His eyes fluttered open yet again. This time, Sollux was laying on a bed. A rather familiar, and this time pleasing, scent was lingering in the air. The scent of a good friend of his.

_Karkat?_

"You're awake?" Said Karkat in a somewhat annoyed, yet worried tone.

Sitting up slowly, the male inhaled and exhaled. His eyes still were adjusting to the bright lights above them as he tried to focus on the chocolate eyed one in the chair. Right now, Sollux was more that just confused. He was mess. "Y-yeah..." Sollux spoke to him quietly.

A sigh of relief escaped Karkat's lips as he stood up and placed his hands on the edge of the mattress. "What the hell happened?! Did you go and party with Gamzee or some shit because I found you laying in front of my dorm room like a needy fucking hobo." It really wasn't that much of a hassle for him to bring Sollux into his room and take care of him for a night or so, but Karkat always made a big deal out of stupid bull shit.

"I was?" He didn't remember anything of the sort. "I can't remember anything."

"Um earth to Sollux! Are you that much of a forgetful fuck-off?" He groaned and rolled his eyes. Sollux didn't say anything for a good long while. "Okay okay seriously what happened?" Karkat grasped Sollux's arm and shook him a little to try and get his attention.

"...I well," There was another pause. "I was walking home right? I didn't even get off campus and then there was this guy...I have no idea what he looked like besides the fact he was a little bigger than you KK."

"Get on with it..."

"Thorry..." Lisped Sollux as his head dropped a little. Collecting his thoughts, Sollux started up again and this time didn't lisp. " I guess in a way you can say I was kidnapped and threatened by some guy..."

The story shocked his friend a bit at first, but then Karkat started to laugh. "Ahaha~ Were you that drunk Sollux? Oh fuck wow..." He shook his head while Sollux glared at him with a twitching lip.

"I was serious KK!" Roared the one with two different colored eyes. "This guy fucking took me and tied me to a damn chair, and you think I'm making it up?!" For once he was telling the truth, but this was typical of the brunette in the chair.

Wincing, Karkat rubbed his neck. "That's a story that's sort of hard to believe...What did you expect from me? Hugs and fucking kisses while I stroke your bony ass back?"

"I wasn't expecting that oh my fuck."

"Then what?" Inquired Karkat. "Look I'm curious as to who did this to you and frankly I'm glad you came back alive. Did he rape you or do any of that weird shit?"

Sollux shook his head slightly. "No. Just threatened me and choked me..." He decided to not go into details as to what he was threatened about. If Karkat knew that he was taking pictures of Ampora, then he would never hear the end of it. That, and he would be accused of being a mother fucking creep.

_So not telling him. _

"Did he look familiar at all?"

"It was so dark I couldn't even see my own legs when I looked down."

"Can you be any more helpful Sollux? My fucking god do you want to catch this guy or what?" Again, Karkat snapped at him.

"Well you know asshole, I'd love to but its harder than you think...Why don't you go and get kidnapped, be put in a dark ass room, and tell me if you can identify the shit face who took you?" As he wrinkled his nose at the brunette, Sollux snarled at him almost. It was times like these that he questioned why he was even friends with Karkat. There was a large part of him though that knew that Karkat meant well. He was just always crabby. "He sounded like he was around our age. Maybe a little older if that."

His deep colored eyes gazed into Sollux lighter green and blue ones. "Really? That's creepy on so many levels."

"I just don't know who it was though."

Suddenly, Karkat started to push Sollux back down on the bed. His eyes widen and Sollux though he was going to be climbed on top of and fucked hard. Though this was Karkat. Someone who was straight as fuck compared to Sollux who messed around with Dave Strider and other nice looking guys once in a while. Karkat wouldn't kiss him or do other intimate things with another man even if his life depended on it.

Sollux now a days didn't see the point in having a stable relationship. He knew he had to help his father take care of his sick mother no matter what. Dating would just add to the stress he had going on in his life and that, was something that Sollux didn't need. Which is why when he gets a little horny he goes and sees what Dave or whoever is doing.

"Just rest and we'll talk about this later..." Mumbled Karkat as he started to walk away. "I have homework and shit so just chill here until you're feeling okay."

_What about my parents though? Shouldn't I text them? _

Upon that thought, Sollux pulled out his phone and started to text his father.

**[I stayed over in Kakrat's dorm, sorry I didn't come home I was busy studying. I'll be home tonight.]**

He waited for a little bit to see if he would respond.

And he got one 5 minutes later.

**[Just make sure you bring home money for the medications...]**

* * *

The two went to class later in the evening. He sat there staring at the teacher mindlessly as he tossed around ideas in his head of who his kidnapper could be. Since it was someone around his age, was it someone like Equius? Or that upper class-men Cronus?

_Did Cronus even have an accent?_

Okay now he was jumping the gun.

There were a good handful of people that had a British accent in the collage he attended, but he didn't know any of them. Not that well at least.

_Let's say it was Equius...Why would he do that to me? We're not really friends or enemies but he could just hate me for no reason..._

Rolling his eyes, Sollux nearly slammed his head down on the desk. Thinking about who did this to him was getting rather frustrating. Part of him wanted to forget it ever happened, but the other part wanted to find out who it was so that he could make them pay. He had a bit of split personality sometimes.

"Can someone tell me what they think the focus is in this picture?" The teacher asked the class as Sollux still laid his head on the desk. "Ampora? Can you tell me?"

For who knows what reason, the green and blue eyed male turned his head over to glance at Ampora as he started to speak to the teacher. "I think the focus in the picture is the person's style. The way the person dressed is defiantly what the photographer was tryin' to capture." Agian, Sollux just stared at Ampora mindlessly.

_Oh crap I should probably go and take those pictures to the editor before I head home. He'll have a shitter if I don't.**  
**_

_Wait..._

_Pictures...Wait, is that what that guy meant by "I know what you're doing in the mornings."?_

Then the bell rang and Sollux stood up almost instantly.

When Sollux approached his editor's office building, he paused and licked his lips. The pictures of Eridan Ampora was in his hands. Part of him felt like he shouldn't be doing this anymore especially after what happened. He sighed and tossed his head back slowly. _Should I let them publish these still? _Thought Sollux. His hands moved back to his side and flashes of when he was choked entered his mind. He didn't want to get kidnapped again, but his mother desperately needed the money.

_I really have no choice..._

Opening the door, the skinny one walked inside.

_I kinda need the money...and I already had these pictures so technically I didn't take anymore. _


	3. Chapter 3

What came along with college, was the collage parties. These parties, was something that Sollux was apart of once in a while when he knew he had some free time. They were usually held by the well known kids around the block. One of them being Gamzee Makara and of course,

_Eridan Ampora._

The party he was going to tonight, was at Gamzee's place and thank the lord it was. He knew the brute lived close to the school, like he did, so there was no need for them to get a dorm. It would be a waste of money; at least for him it would be.

The music could be heard from the porch and people could be seen from the large window that lead in the front room. Sollux opened the door and strolled his lanky body inside. A few people stared but not many. He wasn't sure what kind of people were going to be here, let alone what kind of drugs and alcohol. This was Makara and his crazy gang though. (Those in which he was apart of, but just didn't want to admit to it.)

The house wasn't filled with weird lights or anything like that but it did have some spunk to it. People were playing some games with alcohol while other's just sat around and either made out, or chatted.

"Sollux." A quiet voice came about through the crowed. He stopped and then turned his head a little. As he did, he realized that it was his ex.

"Aradia, I didn't know you would be coming to any of these 'get togethers'." His hands slipped into his pockets and he slouches in his zip up hoodie.

She brushed her curly hair away from her eyes. "Of course i do. I just contain myself unlike some other people here." Aradia's eyes stared at his at the end of her sentence. Sollux grinned his teeth on the inside of his cheek. Part of him thought that she was talking about himself.

"Hmm yeah. Well if you'll excuthe me, there'th thomeone I want to talk to." The male started to awkwardly walk past her, but as he did, she parted her lips again.

"Oh I see. Strider again?"

Sollux paused. "What's that suppose to mean? Last time I checked, we weren't together and I can do as I fucking please. Even if that means sleeping with him." Growled the dirty blonde and he still remained facing the other direction.

"You're so horrible; I don't even know where to begin with you Sollux." The hurt in her heart made her choke on her words. "You know, I can understand you didn't want to date because of your mother, but to go ahead and then sleep around with Strider and some of his beastly friends. Not interested in dating my ass." She winced and Sollux looked at her for a split second before Aradia walked away.

_Well that brightened up my day...So what if I lost the interest to date? It surely wasn't because I went gay. _

_...And it defiantly wasn't because I felt like sleeping with Dave. _

After the rather unpleasant interaction, he started to head towards the drinks and poured himself one of whatever it was sitting on the table. It bothered him deeply that he ran into Aradia when he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. At this moment, he was ready to drink himself silly.

Glancing around, the light eyed male blinked slowly as he finished his first cup, and then sipped at another. It wasn't often he got drunk, but he did sometimes. He was more so a smoker like Gamzee. He only did it to calm himself down when his mother got bad at night. As horrible as that sounded.

"Sup bro. It's about time you arrived." Speaking of him, Gamzee walked up to him with a joint in his hand.

Sollux turned his head. "Oh, hey Makara." He sighed heavily.

"What's eating you up?"

"Just...Aradia."

"Oh shit man I'm sorry..." Muttered the pot head and he leaned against the table. He knew Gamzee was finding it a little hard to say words to him. People often told him they had a hard time talking to him. "Just ignore her alright? Ain't nothing to get all stressed about." Gamzee gave a relaxed smile and then popped the joint into Sollux's mouth.

"Yeah thanks." Sollux toyed with the stick and nodded. It was obvious that something was still bothering him. That one thing that was bothering him, was the kidnapping.

Gamzee raised an eyebrow at the slim male. "Is there something else bro?" His speech was slurred a bit and when Sollux gazed at his eyes, you could see a hint of redness in them.

_That's probably not the only thing he's been doing tonight. How is he still able to think normally?_

"Eh well...a few days ago, I was well taken by this weird guy..." Sollux continued to tell the story until he was finished. As he spoke, the other male's eyes widen with a sleepy look to them. He was shocked none-the-less.

"Are...you shitting me dude?"

"No I'm 200% theriouth-serious."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I feel like it wath-was," Sollux tilted his head up and stared around for the long haired male. Once he spotted him, the other male pointed and watched Gamzee's reaction.

As he thought, Gamzee's eyes widen. "Uh, I dunno if Equius would do that sort of raunchy thing ya know?" He paused. Sollux could only assume that he was trying to collect his thoughts about the situation. "Have you talked to him?"

He cringed. "...No I haven't. I'm sort if afraid to ya know?" His lips parted as Sollux started to make a slight buzzing sound come from his lips. It calmed him down a lot when he felt stressed and stuff. He only realized he could do it when he buzzed instead of lisped a few years ago.

"I understand. The mother-fucker is huge." He nodded his head in agreement to himself. "Just walk up to him and ask him about it over a bottle of faygo. It's not like he's gonna beat the living fuck out of your skinny ass unless you ask for it."

In that moment, Sollux knew what he was going to do and say. "Hmm...that sounds like a good idea. Minus the uh...faygo." Suddenly, he started to walk away from the male after he gave back the joint. "Thanks Makara." Sollux said with his back turned and waved.

"No problem bro! I'm here to only help!"

Now that he was taking action, Sollux had to process what it is he was going to say. He wasn't one to really think about how to talk to others about problems, but this time was different.

_Maybe I'll ask him what he was doing a few nights ago?_

Then the feel of choking came back as he approached Equius. People stared as she felt his blood boil. He loathed the fact that he was kidnapped. Sollux hated it so much and he let himself get consumed in testosterone. The sudden snarky feeling unleashed in him as he parted his lips.

"Equius, I need to have a word with you." His eyebrow twitched as he spoke.

"Hm?" Equius' body shifted from Nepeta, to him slowly. He gave a rather unpleasant look as Sollux finished speaking. "What is it?"

In his head, Equius sounded a little bit sassy, and this pissed Sollux off more than ever. "What were you doing the other day?"

"How the hell should I know? That was the other day." He rolled his eyes a bit. "Why?"

"Don't make it seem like you don't remember." Glared the blue and green eyed one. His fists clenched a bit as he wrinkled his nose. "What gives you a right to do that to someone!" Sollux snapped a bit as his adrenaline raced within him. Things, whether Sollux knew it or not, were going to get bad. Fast.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" His lip curved on one side as he cocked his head at him.

"Hitting someone at the back of their head?! Choking them until they're unconscious?! You're so sick you make me want to vomit on your ass!" Yelped Sollux as he stomped his foot at him. What was getting into him?

_I feel so angry..._

"Shut the hell up you little shit!" Equius then shoved him and growled at him. In a way he was speechless, but there was nothing he felt like he need to say. "Don't accuse me for your petty bull crap!"

"Petty?!" Sollux stumbled as he was shoved. Finally he felt himself get so angry, he swung his clenched fists at Equius and punched him in the jaw.

Everyone gasped and stared as Equius turned his head back towards the smaller male. It was only then that Sollux knew that it wasn't him who had done these things to him.

_I made a huge mistake. _

Equius raised his large arm and swung back at him. His obnoxious fist hit Sollux with great force. He fell to the floor, and didn't even know what hit him for a few minutes.

Commotion started quickly when he didn't get up. His vision went blurry on him from the mix of weed and alcohol. His head hurt like a bitch, but he managed to see someone jump in the way of him. Preventing Equius to punch him again.

_Who is that...?_

Thought Sollux before he passed out and this time it was on his own doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes this is a POV switch. It wont happen often, but I'd like to show a little bit of Eridan's POV. If you guys don't like this idea, don't be afraid to say so. Let me know if you like the fanfic better told in Eridan or Sollux's POV.**

* * *

"Please father I know okay? Now just stop I can handle it. You don't think I know that? Of course I want to be with her...I am tryin'! Get off my back!" There was a moment where he didn't say anything. "I have to go, goodbye." The deep brunette hung up the cell phone and placed it on the counter. His toned yet slender body leaned on the very same counter.

_Why is he such a pain? He needs to leave me alone; I can take care of Feferi myself. _

On the phone was someone rather unpleasant to his ears. His father, was asking him how wooing Feferi Peixes was going. He though, hated talking about it. Eridan liked Feferi, and a lot but there was just to many things getting in the way. His father put to much stress on him. He wanted Eridan to be anything, and everything like his brother Cronus.

To him, it seemed like his 'mother' didn't even really care for him at all. All she care about was going to fancy parties looking absolutely stunning, and also being the center of attention. Being so **rich**, she could do as she pleased. Even control Eridan's life from the moment he she entered his life, from the moment he was sent off to collage.

All these cruel words, punishments, mindless parties and rich dress attire. When will it stop for this young man? He hoped that collage was something that could change his views on life. Change the way his parents looked at him.

_If I ran away, do you think he would notice?_

_If I married a man instead of a woman do you think he would care? _

_..._

_If I screamed at the top of my lungs, do you think they would even look up? _

**Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you just turned 20. You are currently in collage for PHOTOGRAPHY but you are a MODEL on the side. You life consist of endless parties and get togethers that your SELFISH FATHER has planned out for you with the help of your 'MOTHER'. You love anything that has to do with the SEA and do not share a room with ANYONE. You'd give anything just to THINK FOR YOURSELF and have someone who ACTUALLY LIKED YOU. Not to mention a family that doesn't STRANGLE YOU. **

**Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and from here on out, you will do something to change the way your parents see you. **

Now last night was a night that Eridan most certainly will not forget. The party wasn't even the reason why. It was what happened at the party, and who he managed to mingle with.

Looking over at the guest room, the male inhaled and exhaled. His arms pushed his body away from the counter and he started to walk in the direction of the room. In there, laid someone he did a favor to. Someone, who was about to get kicked the crap out of. Opening the door quietly, he peeked his head in and stared around. It would seem like the skinny one he helped out yesterday was still knocked out.

_What a pussy. Couldn't even take a punch. _

Eridan walked in more till he was at the side of his guest, Sollux Captor. This tawny haired one was crazy enough to get into a fight with Equius. The dude was twice his size. What Eridan would like to know, was what made him think he could take down someone like that? He snorted in that thought.

"M-Mmm..." Moaned Sollux in his sleep. The male just stared at him for a few minutes. The one who was taking pictures of him, was sitting right here in front of him. This time he didn't even bother to tie him up or threaten him by any means. To Eridan, it wasn't the time for that.

"Are you awake?" Asked the larger male with his British accent. The same one he always had.

"Ngh..." The skinny one maneuvered and then opened his eyes. He didn't say anything else at first.

The lavender eyed one cocked his head and crossed his arms in front of him. "You're up eh? Here drink some water." He grabbed the cup from the night stand and handed it to Sollux. He drank a little and then looked up at him. Obviously he had a black eye.

"Thanks..." He sipped it more. "What happened..?" Questioned Sollux.

"You were incredibly idiotic an' got into a fight. You're lucky someone was there to help you out."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yes."

With that, Eridan decided to walk out and into the living room area. His dorm room was one of the most expensive ones with walls that had a white base and black picture frames. His kitchen had the same basic color scheme with white and black. All the random accessories were purple though. Like pillows for example and blinds. Some small appliances were purple as well. Or even sometime yellow.

As he sat down on the black couch, his guest just happened to walk out with him. Though Eridan expected him to walk towards the door but instead, he made his way towards the kitchen.

_What the hell? _

"Hey, what are you doin' Captor?" His head turned over to the black eyed one as he opened the door to the fridge.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to make us some food." Bluntly said Sollux as he pulled out some eggs and milk. Then he went over to the counter and opened up some jars. Eridan knew one of them had flour and stuff in there. "I'm making pancakes, do you want some?" His head fell to the side as he gave off a tired look.

Eridan felt completely dumbfounded. "Uh I thought you were leavin'? What makes you think you can just come in here an' just cook for me?"

_Especially__ since your takin' pictures of me and such. Oh wait, he doesn't even know I was the one who kidnapped him. _

_If he found out he would be rather mad at me...I sort of don't want that really. He is puttin' my name er-face, out there in the modelin' business by sendin' my pictures in magazines. Even if they don't know who the model is._

He shrugged and started to combine ingredients in a bowl. "This sort of pay back for saving my sorry ass." Sollux surprisingly chuckled at himself as he cooked.

Standing up, the deep brunette made his way to the kitchen and leaned over the counter. "Hmm...Why were you in the fight to begin with? With Equius of all people?" The thing that Eridan noticed about the skinny one, was that he didn't seem nervous. You would think that if the person your taking pictures of is right there, you would be nervous. Guess not.

There was silence seeing as Sollux didn't say anything while he was getting out a skillet. "...You know, I really don't know."

_Wow..._

"So you just decided "Hey! I'm goin' to punch Equius today an' live!" Nice going."

"No no no it wasn't like that oh my fuck.

"Well you got a nice shiner now because of it."

"Shut up before I give you one."

"Oh? You think you could?"

"..."

Again there was silence between them. Eridan could tell that Sollux didn't want to talk about anymore than he did. So he just let Sollux keep cooking for him until the smell of pancakes filled the air. Truth was, Eridan was a horrible cook. He couldn't cook to save his life. It was usually Feferi who came over and cooked for him once a day so he wasn't eating take out every day.

That of course, ended quickly when-

"Do you want any fruit with your pancakes?" Sollux interrupted his thought process. "I'm sure you have loads."

Eridan blinked softly. "No thank you." He muttered and slicked the purple he had in his hair back. Sollux cooking though really did shock him. He didn't expect someone like him to be good at such a difficult task.

As the male placed the pancakes on plate, Eridan followed him to the table. They still didn't say anything really to each other. Was this a weird? Having someone you don't really know in your house?

"You really are a rich bastard." Sollux finally said after they started to eat.

"You really are a mooch."

"Hey I was trying to start some sort of conversation with you." Glared the guest.

Eridan shrugged. "You know it's true."

"You're such a prince."

"Excuse me? You're so indecent." He cocked his head in a snooty fashion.

_This guy is such a pain in the rear end. _

The lavender eyed one just sat there in silence. He grabbed his napkin and placed it in his lap. Even though he lived alone, Eridan still tried to be decent. Hell he was so used to eating with guest over when he lived at home, that he even ate his food in the most proper way too. It just came natural to him. Sollux though, just stared at him while he ate. Too bad Eridan didn't notice this until half way through the meal.

His beautiful eyes flickered upward at Sollux's mismatch ones. They narrowed at him slowly. "W-What are you starrin' at...?" He questioned with the same stutter slipping through his lips.

_Fucking A...not the stutter. _

"Uhh...thorry..." He muffled and then started to poke at what used to be the pancakes. "I didn't realize I wath doing it..."

_Was that a lisp? _

"...Do you have a lisp...?" Questioned Eridan with a sly grin slipping across his face.

This time Sollux blushed a bit and turned his head away. "th-tho what if I do?! You have a thudder."

"W-Want to mention it again?!" He barked back at him and then dropped his head.

"Hey you th-started it!"

"Oh my cod...You need to stop."

_So cute._

Suddenly he felt his pants vibrate. His body jerked upward as he slipped his hand into his pockets. Pulling out the phone, he looked up at his guest. "If you'll excuse me." Said the prince. Glancing at the text message, he saw it was from Feferi. It confused Eridan that she would even bother to text him in the first place.

**[ Hey Eridan! I'm going to be stopping by in a few minutes so dont be going anywhere! 38) ]**

He nearly froze after he looked back up at Sollux who was chugging down his milk. Eridan knew he couldn't know about Feferi yet.

**[ Uh...alright. Just giv-ve me a few-w minutes. ]**

Once he was done texting, Eridan picked up his and Sollux's plates and placed them in the sink. He thought desperately to figure out how he was going to kick him out. "Look Captor, I'm glad I could help your sorry ass out but now you must go. I have some company comin' over an' I must host to them now." He turned Sollux towards the door and started to push him out.

"Aww I can't stay and help you out? I'm pretty great with parties!" He smiled at the pretty boy and winked.

"Hell no. Now if you please." Eridan opened the door and pushed him out fully.

Sollux groaned as he was pushed. "Don't be pushing me sheesh. I get the hint I'll go. Thanks for helping me out I guess." After that, Eridan watched Sollux as he started to walk away.

"Your welcome!" Yelped the male in the dorm room.

_Let's hope I never have to hear from him again..._

_...Not anytime soon anyway. _

_He's what you would call...interesting? Obnoxious? _

_Cute? _

_NO. Why would I think that oh my cod._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was writing my story and then I updated Len and Miku. After that I got a little stuck on this so I'd like to thank _captainchiasparrow_ for helping me out!**

**Also! _Awesome dt_, I love how you called me Captain in the review! That really did make my day when I read it.**

**I tried to make it longer because you all deserve it.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

_Make sure you take care of her alright? I have to go to work and if she's not in the same condition when I come back I swear I'll wring your neck!_

_Yes father I got it now go! You're going to be late…_

_Do not let anyone in the house. Got it? _

_Yes…_

His eyes lowered as he poured a glass of water for his mother. Sollux made sure that it was the best water for her to drink so she didn't get sick and throw it up. Then he got her pills ready in one of those Sunday through Saturday pill containers. Tilting his head up, his mismatched eyes stared outside into the backyard. His bruised eye had gotten better and was less black looking.

Although, he still got harassed by his father as to who had done it. To be frank, he was just worried about his awfully lank son.

Sollux though, saw it as an annoyance more so than anything else. What was even more annoying was that his own father couldn't trust him to take care of his mother. He knew what he was doing seeing as he taught him how when she first got sick. His father used to be a doctor so he had some people he used to work with hook his wife up and evaluate her.

They spent almost every dime they had on her medical bills and Sollux's school tuition for last year and this year.

_Hopefully no other expenses will come about in this year. It gives us a while to come up with some money for next year. _

"S-Sollux…" The brunette heard his name being called faintly. Blinking, he grabbed the items he was preparing and walked into her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"O-Okay, I just feel a little weak." Her blue and green eyes stared back at his. "I was wearing the mask for a while so I think I'm okay for now." Her weak smile shot up at his pale face.

Gently, Sollux handed her the pills and the water. She took them and patted the seat next to her. Of course the male shook his head, but his mother dragged him into the bed to sit next to her. Lying back, the male starred at her legs that were covered with a blanket. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She stroked his arm a bit with her long nails. "Mhmm, why do you ask?"

"I dunno really I'm just sort of worried…" His head fell to his hands and he exhaled. His shaky breath was heard, and thus made her feel a little guilty.

This was his mother. Normally he wouldn't tell anyone his feelings but his mother and himself had this special bond that his father and him didn't have.

"Sollux, honey…" Her hand brushed up against the side of his cheek. Soon after she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I'll be okay…Even if it's not," She licked her lips. Sollux knew his heart was just ripping in two at this point. "You'll have your father. Just…do me this favor alright? Watch out for him?"

There was a moment of silence, and in this moment, Sollux fought back the burning sensation in his throat. His eyes felt like they were swelling up as he thought of his mother dying.

Many thoughts drifted into his mind.

_What can I do? _

_Should I take more pictures? _

_Steal it? No._

_I wish it were Dad instead of Mom…_

He hated thinking that. Sollux knew neither his mother nor his father deserved anything like this.

"Look at me." Spoke his mother again. Sitting up, her hand pulled his face to meet her own. "Every time you feel alone, just hold this necklace." Her hand forced Sollux's to grasp the bee necklace as her hand held his. "I will always be there, even if you think I'm not." A tear fell from her eyes just as a sweet smile broke. "I love you my little bee."

Now he choked. "O-Okay…" Muttered Sollux as he then made his way to his feet. His skinny fingers wiped his face. This was all getting to be too much for him.

_I'm sorry. _

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the male knew that this was his ticket as to stepping out of the room. To collect himself before he really broke down.

Sollux **hated **it when he broke down.

"I'll be right back."

Simply his mother nodded at him and lies back down.

Once at the door, he opened it and expected either Gamzee or Karkat. Their idiotic comments always lifted his spirits.

However, after the door left the hinges, a smaller figure came about with long brown hair and brownish reddish eyes. Her voluptuous body was instantly recognizable. "AA…?" His eyes widen and he swallowed.

"Yes I um…wanted to talk to you for a moment? Is that alright? I knew you didn't have classes today and if I called, you wouldn't have answered.

_She's damn right I wouldn't have. Saying all that shit about me at the party when I came there to have a decent time. _

_I mean yeah I left her, but it wasn't because I slept with Dave. Fucking A._

"I dunno AA I really…"

"Please Sollux?"

"…Why? Can't we just talk here?"

"I sort of wished to do it in private."

"There's nobody outside."

"…"

He sighed heavily and pushed the door all the way open. Aradia tilted her head at him and walked in. Sollux closed the door behind her and locked it. As he watched her, Sollux could tell she felt a little bit uncomfortable with the situation. "What did you want to talk about?"

Aradia chewed on her bottom lip as she rubbed her arm. "Um…I just wanted to say I was sorry…You know, for saying all of those things at the party?" Her mahogany colored eyes peered at the walls. "I know we broke up around a month ago, but…"

As shocking as it was, Sollux sort of already knew what he was going to say to his ex. "AA thanks for coming all the way over here to say that but—"

"But what?" Turning around, she lowered her eyebrows to match the sharp tone in her voice.

_This is going to be hard…_

"It's not because I did shit with Dave, and it's not really you." Began the Gemini and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's because I just…don't feel like I can have a relationship right now. I mean my mother is sick, my grades are slipping and well I just feel like it's doomed already…." He shuffled his stance.

"D-Doomed?" She repeated and gazed at him still. "Are you kidding me? Why not take risks? Why not be more on the adventurous side?!" Her voice raised and Sollux tried to get her to be quieter.

"N-No it's not like that either I just ugh…"

"Just say it Sollux! I'm standing here telling you my feelings and that I'm still not over you and you stand her talking nonsense about things being doomed!" Her eyes and cheek area started to turn a crimson color.

"I'm **gay**!" The light brunette roared to her just as the front door opened and his father walked inside. He nearly dropped his keys when he heard.

"Sollux?" The deep voice stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. With widen eyes; he stared at Aradia who was also just dumbfounded by what he had just said. He just had a feeling that she was more so shocked at the fact that his father heard then the news itself.

Instantly, Sollux turned towards the door and ran out. At this point he was just worried about getting away from his father and Aradia.

_Could I get any more idiotic?! I just scream I'm gay right in front of her?! My father was right there too holy fucking shit…_

He just kept running, and running as he felt his heart and lungs race as well.

_Well I think she gets the picture now…_

_How could I just get back together with her when I had such nice ass sex with Dave? I mean sex with him was 20x better than sex with her…_

_Then that stupid British cutie…Man I'd give anything just to bang his ass. No matter how damn annoying he is._

_I cooked for him and he just kicks me out..! Well I mean he did save me from Equius, but should that matter, right? Wasn't that the reason I cooked for him? Was to pay him back?_

_Oh man, I didn't even get his number…_

* * *

Bursting open the doors of Karkat and Dave's dorm room, Sollux shut it once he was in there and breathed heavily as If he was running a marathon. "Hey Karkat let's watch some of your dumb movies because I'm feeling it right now and we hardly watch any of them so come on, what are you waiting for? Put it in!" Sollux spoke really fast as he walked over to the TV set and pulled out a few movies.

Karkat's jaw dropped as he turned around to look at him. His eyes went from starring and chatting with Dave, to Sollux. "…What the fuck? Why would you come in here and want to watch some of my **great **moves? What kind of horseshit are you telling me?"

"Captor why are you here? I thought you didn't have class?" Dave added as he leaned against the wall.

Sollux slammed the empty DVD box down on the TV set and swallowed. "I just want to watch a movie alright!" He snapped at them and then paused. "Thorry…" He made his way over to the two sitting on the bed and sat down next to them.

"…Did something happen to you bro?" Dave raised an eyebrow through his shades.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Of course something did, so spit it out!"

Sollux lays down on the bed and thought about what he was going to say. "AA came over and started saying all this shit about how much she wants me back." The blonde snorted and covered his mouth as Sollux spoke. "I screamed at her "I'm gay" in my own home and then my father walked in." His blue and green eyes stare up at the ceiling as a moment of silence drifted into the air.

Just as he suspected, Dave laughed and held his gut. Karkat rolled his eyes and nudged his friend. "Hey well at least he knows. Plus I think you have to worry more about Aradia then your pops."

Wrinkling his nose, the skinny one sat up and looked at his chocolate eyed friend. "Really? I mean I sort of just booked it out of there not even giving him a chance to say anything…"

Dave leaned over Karkat's legs and placed his hand on Sollux's shoulder. "When I first told my Bro that I was gay, he introduced me to **his **boyfriend, Jake." A smirk flew across his face as he pushed up his shades with his free hand. The brunette shoved the playboy away from him with a small grin back at him.

"See? Great to know we're a bunch of homos all in one fucking bed but this really isn't the best damn time to be worrying about this sort of shit." The Cancer grabbed the remote and turned on the movie that Sollux had picked out and forcefully put in.

"And nobody will have a problem going three-way, right?"

"WRONG!"

"I think I would be interesting. Come on KK I know how often you and Dave have sex." Sollux laughed and cocked his head at Karkat. The deep brunette lowered his brow at the skinny one. Sollux knew Karkat hated being teased about his strange affairs with Dave. Sometimes he'll admit he's gay, but sometimes he won't and his hostile side will come out.

_Even I know the two really like each other. _

"Great! We can even invite Ampora. I hear he gives a great head." Dave wiggled his eyebrows at Sollux as he lies down on Karkat's legs.

"I'm out." Sollux got up and started to walk out. Then he stopped and looked out of the corner of his eye. "Wait…he gives a great head?" Now he was interested.

"If you're going by Ampora's I'll let him know you're coming over!" Dave laughed and started to pull out his phone from his jeans. He clicks his name and starts typing up a message. Since it was an older phone, he could hear the message being typed out in that very moment.

"Give me that!" Sollux turned around and tackled Dave as he still laid on Karkat.

"Oww!" Karkat groaned as he tried to push the two wrestling boys off of his legs, although his effort was futile. "Wrestle on the damn floor ass-wipes!"

"Hell no! If you want, we can call him instead? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I hardly know him!"

"Ah, so what? It's going to be a one-night-stand anyway." The blonde shrugged his shoulders as Sollux lies over his body with the phone in his hand. "What's with you Captor? You're getting all pissy over just some bull shit I'm spewing. I know you hung out with him a day or so ago. I saw you leaving the rich ass area where all the kids who have money stay." Gently, Dave pushed Sollux off of him. Karkat was pleased by this, but he was still trying to watch the movie.

Sollux bit his lip. "He helped me get Equius off my case at Gamzee's party the other night, that's all."

_Now while he's chatting mindless conversation with me, I'll get Ampora's number._

"That's all?"

The male with the phone quickly grabbed a marker and scribbled down his number. His back was towards the two on the bed so Dave and Karkat couldn't exactly see what he was doing. "Yeah, that's all now shut the hell up about him."

"Sollux, sit down and watch this you're getting in my way." The brown-eyed male craned his head upward so he could try and look at the screen.

"Eh I'm leaving before this turns hot and messy anyway. See you guys later." Tossing the phone back at the whore laying on his friend, Sollux walked out and closed the door behind him. His eyes gently looked down at the number he had just practically stolen from the guy he previously slept with.

_Those two are just like two freaks at the circus. They make me feel like I'm drunk and I'm at point A, but I end up at point B with no clue how I go there._

_One reason why I don't __**hate**__ Ampora, he's sexy, and well he doesn't make me feel like I'm lost. _

_Hence why I wanted his number, so I can relax and bug the fuck out of him._


	6. Chapter 6

**[ hey prince ] **

Sollux waited for a response after he sent the text, but after a while there was none.

**[ dont ignore me, I don't like it ]**

**{ wwho is this? }**

**[ sollux ]**

**{ oh cod howw did you get my number? do you realize howw vvery creepy this is? }**

**[ dave gave it to me ]**

**{ wwoww...that little asshole. wwell wwhat do you wwant? I'm busy.}**

**[ i bet youre not. you just dont want to talk to me. ]**

**{ maybe i just can't associate wwith a guppy like you. ]**

**[ guppy? pft. ]**

**{ it's a fish pun }**

**[ Im not an idiot...]**

**{ wwell...} **

**[ -sighs- ]**

**[ why are you texting like that? is your phone as stupid as you are? ]**

**{ excuse me rudely wwonder. it's not my phone an' i'm representin' my astrological sign wwith pride. }**

**[ youre what? oh you mean those weird signs people use to tell your mood or whatever? LAME ]**

**{ wwell sort of. I'm an Aquarius so i type like this to support it. that, an' I'm fond of the astrological sign }**

**[ iim gonna 2tart textiing like thii2 now kay? ]**

**[ beecau2e ii know iit pii22e2 you off when ii tea2e you ]**

**{ fuckin' A don't do that i swwear i wwill kill- oops krill you. }**

**[ what ii2 wiith you. youre 2o lame. ]**

**{ am not! } **

**[ am two ] **

**{ oh oh! you're a Gemini?! howw cool! }**

**[ -facepalm2- ]**

**{ wwhat? }**

**[ nothiing. btw ]**

**[ iim comiing over. liike riight now ] **

**{ no! }**

**[ ye2. 2ee you 2oon. oh and dont worry, iim 2till gonna text liike thii2 ju2t for you! c; ]**

Smirking, Sollux put his phone into the pocket of the hoodie he wore. He got pleasure in seeing Eridan squirm and get all angry with him. Then again he knew it would come at a price; that price, would be Eridan making fun of him back. A never-ending circle of teasing.

Since the first encounter with the rich boy didn't go so well, Sollux thought about not even seeing him at all. Why would he want to go **there **of all places?

The light brunette knew that he couldn't very well go back to Dave and Karkat. They'd probably start fucking soon, and even though he did agree to a three way, Sollux was only kidding. He didn't **feel **like doing that sort of stuff with his best friend. Karkat and him had nothing going on like that, and **nothing like that would EVER happen. **

Anyway, the mismatched-eyed-one made his way outside one area of dorms and then walked by the other area where they had rooms. He had always wondered why the school put the more expensive set all the way across campus, though in a way maybe it was better this way? Less kids would get harassed because they have less money than others? Sollux wouldn't know to much about that; he lived at home.

Sollux walked inside the building as his eyes peered around the inside. Part of him knew that he was never going to get used to this.

Walking out of the elevator, the male made his way down to where he thought Eridan lived at. _I should be at least a little civilized. _He thought and then knocked on the door with his room number on it.

After a few minutes, the door cracked open. "Sorry, nobody is home come back another day." The purple eyed male cocked his snooty looking head. Then there was that stupid accent, that drove him crazy for reasons he just **couldn't figure out**.

"Nice try Ampora." Sollux put his foot in the doorway and then moved a bit closer to it. "Open the door." Commanded the skinny one.

"Why should I?" Eridan raised an eyebrow in the most prince-like way ever. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. This guy was just a pain.

"Pleathe?" His lisp accidentally came out. He muttered a bit and looked away; his head started to rest on the rim of the doorway. _What the hell? Where did the fucking lisp come from?_

While laughing a little, Eridan let the door swing open. "Heh, you're lucky I like that pathetic lisp of yours."

"Pathetic?! You little-"

"Hm?" A grin.

"Tch..."

The two walked inside the dorm room and Sollux kicked the door closed behind him. "Could you try an' treat my stuff with respect?" Called out Eridan, directed towards the guest.

"Yes princess."

"..."

Sollux's different colored eyes picked up a bunch of scattered papers that rests on the living-room table. When he got closer, it seemed to be photographs, essay rough drafts, and then some papers that were from the photography class the two took together. Just by the amount of the papers, and the grades pasted on it, Eridan was a smart mother-fucker.

"So...you like photography? Or are you just taking the class for the hell of it?" Asked the amber-haired male as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm a model, and usually the models that get far, usually know how to take a photo as well." Even though Sollux sat down, Eridan went over to the kitchen and started to prepare some tea.

"I've never heard something like that."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're not a model."

"I wouldn't want to be. Guy models are **sissies.**" Sollux didn't really think that. If Eridan wasn't a model, he wouldn't have had the money he got for taking the pictures of him. So in a way, this was a good thing.

Slamming the kettle down on the stove top, the brunette with the purple streak in his hair turned towards the blue and green eyed male with a sharp glare. Sollux, just smirked and tilted his head back on the couch. "What is your problem?! Do you insist on pushin' my buttons!"

"Why do you let it bother you?"

_Man he's sexy when he's angry. I'll make him all pissy when I bang him nice and hard. _

"Because-you can't just treat people like this! I'm tryin' to show you hospitality seeing as you're a guest..! Then here you go, sending me all those **rude **texts, showing up out of fuckin' no where, and you even **kicked my door closed**!"

"Okay, first off don't get your panties in a bunch. Second," Sollux got up and leaned over the counter. Eridan pull out two cups and set them down. Then he grabbed some regular earl gray and tossed it into the cup. As Sollux spoke, Eridan added the steaming water. "I'll make you food to make up for it."

"Food?" Sighing, the pretty boy paused.

Sollux, smiling tastefully, nodded. "Yes, God do I love food."

"You're a pig..."

"Can I be a filthy pig?"

"Wow..." Eridan rubbed his head. "If you're going to make me something for lunch, we might have to go to the store."

"Don't you have stuff here?" Sollux would think so seeing has he's staying in a place like this.

"No." Eridan walked around the large counter while grabbing his keys. He went over by the door and then slipped his feet into these shoes that sort of reminded him of slippers. However they did match his dark blue skinny jeans, purple cardigan and black V-neck shirt. "I haven't been to the store in a bit due to the overwhelming amount of papers I have to fill out and write."

_Hipster..._

Sollux stared at him for a moment as Eridan opened the door. "Oh." He said simply and lingered behind the deep brunette as they walked out of his dorm. "But what about the tea? I wanted to drink mine..." he buzzed a little after his sentence.

"It's just flavored water. I'll make more later."

There was silence as they walked towards the direction of the elevator. Eridan was this prissy, high maintenance guy who was just waiting to clock some asshole in the jaw for talking shit about him. At first, he didn't seem like the type of person to be strong physically, but boy was Sollux wrong about that. Eridan's body, was slender but was toned up. Not nearly as big as Equius, but still a decent size.

He could only imagine getting to be a size like that. Sollux wore one of the smallest sizes in men's jeans, and they **still **hang off his body.

"So..." The violet eyes flickered down to the grey floor of the carpeting in front of the elevator. When it sounded, Eridan walked in first and then the skinny male. "What are you um...majoring in?" He asked as if he was having a hard time picking the right question to ask.

It took Sollux a minute to actually **remember **what he was doing with his miserable life. "...I'm majoring in Photography and then minoring in digital design. I'm also in this thing where we help people with their computers. Sort of like computer maintenance stuff."

"Computers eh? I knew you were a nerd." Teased Eridan as the elevator eventually maneuvered downward.

"I'm a fucking boss at computers; I can hack the governments computers if I wanted to. It's easy and I blow right through the work. Photography, I just take photos of what I like and screw around with them on the computer. Sometimes I get money from it." He didn't even care about getting insulted at this point because he really loved computers.

"Why not just major in computers?"

"Because like...If I major and work in the computer area, then there's a chance that I will grow to hate it. I don't want to hate computers, so I just majored in photography."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Fuck off asswipe."

"You're so indecent."

In that moment, the doors opened and they walked out into the lobby area. There was a faint smell of air freshener the drifted into Sollux's air way.

Soon they were outside and Eridan started walking down the sidewalk that was away from the collage parking lot. Sollux, cocked his head and gave a confused expression. _Doesn't this kid have a car? I mean he's away from home and needs to go shopping. Wouldn't mommy and daddy pay for one? _

"Yo, why are we walking? Don't you have a car?" It was only then did Sollux realize how rude and needy he was.

Eridan didn't say anything, but he could just hear his breathing become heavy and noisy. "..." When Sollux picked up his pace, Eridan stopped and faced him with a stinging glare. "You just assume everyone rich has a car?" He licked his lips and looked away. "I do but..."

"But?

"I just..."

"Spit it out E.D!"

"I don't like to drive myself alright!" Eridan flailed his arms a bit. "And don't give me nick names!"

Dumbfounded as he was, Sollux looked at him a little closer. Completely ignoring the second part of his comment. "Wait, you don't like to drive, but you have a car?" This was a little hard to believe, What guy didn't like to drive?

"Yes...I'd rather have someone else drive an' me just sit there." Flicking the hair away from his eyes, Eridan began to take a step in the direction that led out of the collage area. Sollux though, grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the direction of the parking lot.

"The store is like miles away and I'm not walking. Come on, I'll drive." This was more so a command then anything else. Still, Eridan was more of a sissies then ever. Truly, he didn't mind driving people around. He used to, but he sold his car to help pay for hospital bills. Thus, he doesn't drive anymore.

"H-Hey! Don't drag me like this! I can walk you know! Cod..." His British accent soaked his words and Sollux just secretively grinned. "This cardigan is expensive..!" Of course he was still fidgeting around to get his arm free.

In the parking lot, the two men stopped walking. Sollux held out his hand. "Give me the keys and tell me which car is yours."

"Stop demanding me around! It's the silver car right there." He pointed and rolled his eyes. Unwillingly, he dropped the keys in Sollux's hand. It was obvious that Eridan was a bit worried about all of this.

Instantly he unlocked the car and pulled on the handle of the drivers side. This car was motherly expensive. Just by the make and mode, l he could tell. The steering wheel hand a hand warmer setting as well as the leather seats. However, there were still a bunch of other little toys in the car. "Jegus..! This car is unbeelievable!"

"Try not to drool on it."

"Oh shut up."

He started it up and the roar of the engine gave his spine shivers. _Man I miss driving. _Sollux thought and then put the car in reverse. Pulling out of the driveway, the light-brunette put the petal to the metal.

"S-Sol! Slow down! We're goin' to get a ticket!-"

"Who cares this car is great!"

"Oh cod help me-"

"Heh, I'm going to steal this kay?"

"P-Please slow-w dow-wn!"

"Calm down I know what I'm doing!"

"..." Eridan clenched onto handle inside the car as Sollux sped around corners and down the street. Thankfully there weren't any cops around. He didn't have his license on him and that would have been very ugly if he got pulled over. Not even from the cop, from Eridan.

Eventually they arrived on at the grocery store, and Sollux parked the car in a decent spot that was close to the store. "I'm going," the rich man looked over at him with his lungs breathing deeply. "To kill you if you drive like that on the way home." After shoving the diver, Eridan bit his lip nervously and hopped out of the car. He slammed the door closed as did Sollux.

"Just...calm down. I know how to drive."

Eridan strutted away all sassy like in his tight dark wash skinny jeans. His hips swayed a bit and Sollux found himself staring at him a little to much. His thighs had muscle popping out as he walked and flexed. His pants hung just above where his butt started to curve.

_Oh those thighs..._

_Oh that butt..._

The way it was lifted, and toned. The way his thighs helped extenuate it. Sollux drooled a bit but quickly whipped it. _Shit shit shit he's so fine. One time, a one-night-stand, that's it. I can't date anyway. Not that I would date him fucking anyway. That lil' shit._

Shaking his head, Sollux blushed faintly as Eridan stopped walking to look back. "Come on you're so slow."

"I-I'm coming calm your tit'th." He lisp and then rubbed his neck.

"Why are you lispin' all of a sudden? Cod you're pathetic."

_Oh my shit...that is it! _

"Thop calling me pathetic!" Sollux pushed him up against the wall of the grocery store. Their bodies touched at the torso when the lanky male grabbed his shirt and glared. His head, leaned into Eridan and he whispered into his ear. "Listen here pretty boy. I don't care how much money you have but at least I work for my money. At least I help my parents out when they need me too and if you keep running your full and sassy lips at me I swear I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll scream my name. Got it?" Sollux's eye-lids lowered as he stared at Eridan's neck and cheek. While his lip twitched, he waited for him to respond.

"Fuck you..! A-And you can't do that! You discussing homo..." Red appeared on his cheeks so fast, and Sollux smiled widely. "Don't talk about my home-life as if you know me!" Barked Eridan. Sollux was so mad he didn't even bother to ask if Eridan was gay or bi. He only assumed so at this point.

"Hey! Suck-a-fish!" A high pitched voice appeared and then Sollux was pulled back away from Eridan.

Without warning, some girl with redish-brown hair, a face full of freckles, and some hazel eyes, punched him in the jaw. "Just because I'm so furiously mad at Eridan, doesn't mean you can beat him up! Get out of here!"

A stinging sensation surface as the other male stumbled back. "Jesus fucking christ!" Yelled Sollux. "I'm so sick...OF BEING PUNCHED! YOU FUCKING WITC-"

"Fef!"

"You know her?!

"Of course! She's my fiance!"

Sollux's eyes widen while he rubbed his jawline. The girl in front of him glared heavily at him but did so at Eridan as well. Eridan looked as if he was going to cry or something. It was then that Sollux felt his chest ache a little. Even though he didn't want it to.

_..._

_What..?_


End file.
